Pieces Of A Broken Heart
by alwaysnathanhaley
Summary: Brooke Davis moves back to Tree Hill from New York just as Julian Baker is chosen to produce a film in the town. Sam wrote a story for English Lit that ended up being published in the newspaper and ended up being made into a TV movie.
1. Chapter 1

Brooke was looking at the map and looking up at her surroundings time and time again. What happened to Los Angeles, it completely changed, Brooke used to be able to navigate her way around with her eyes clothes. Now with a map, her eyes open, it feels like her eyes are still closed.

"Lost?"

She turned around, a boy starred at her. "Well I have a map, look stupid with walking around in circles. I'd say, yes."

"What are you looking for?"

"My house."

He laughed. "You wanna narrow it down a bit."

"Look, I just came here from North Carolina, I graduated from high school and I'm coming to live with my mother. And nothing seems to be the same as it was the last time I was here."

"When was that?"

"Before I was in high school, at least." He started laughing. "Okay, this making fun of me is so wrong."

"I'm not making fun of you, really. But in all the time you were gone, did you think that maybe at least one thing would change?"

"No!"

"Okay then we have bigger problems than I thought."

"So you can help me?"

"I can try. What's your destination….and please don't say your house."

"Merriment Avenue."

He was surprised. "Wow, I never thought…"

"Yeah, my mom is like royalty around here…or whatever. So, can you help me?"

He looked at the map and at his surroundings. "Do you have any money?"

"So now you're gonna charge me?!"

"No, you need a cab. Your 'house' is about thirty miles from this spot. You look in great shape, so walking there might not frazzle you, but it's like a hundred and some degrees out here."

"I almost got run over trying to track down a cab. That's why I'm looking stupid walking."

"Come on." He grabbed her hand and walk towards the street.

"You know, I can get you arrested for kidnapping, I'm sure even in Los Angeles it's a crime."

They stood on the curb, he signaled for a cab and one pulled up to them.

"How did you do that."

"Magical powers." He opened up the door for her. "Your chariot awaits."

Brooke took a look at the cab. "Yeah, the Fresh Prince rings a bell right now." She saw him starting to walk away. "So...you're not gonna help me get there, just leave me defenseless. No offense to the cab driver, but he could drop me in San Diego for all I know. Please!"

"Fine, but as soon as we get there, you buy me lunch."

"Who says?"

"Do you want me to come."

"Okay, okay, you drive a hard bargain."

"So do you."

They were riding in the cab, Brooke looking at every sight that passed her eyes. She then looked over at him, he was checking his cell phone.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"I just don't know anyone and I was really scared and I just needed someone to assure me that I wasn't totally lost."

"Again, you're welcome."

"So, where do you want to eat?"

"I was joking, I just ate."

"No, the deal was, I buy you lunch, even if it's ice cream."

"Ice cream? That's so not a food."

"It's edible, it's food."

"Play-Doh is edible too, doesn't mean I'd eat three square meals of it."

"So you really don't want any thanks for how I treated you?"

"Just become this big and famous designer and mention that a guy helped you find a cab your first day in LA."

"Designer, how did you know that?"

He picked up her sketch pad. "It fell out while you were walking around."

"So what if I never saw you again, my sketches are in there."

"Exactly, reason for me staying with you while you treated me like crap."

"Again, I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

"So, besides rescuing a damsel in distress, what do you do?"

"I work at my father's company."

"That narrows it down."

"He's a movie producer. I'm like an intern or something. I just help out on projects, occasionally give my input."

"I guess everyone listens to you since you're the boss' son?"

He chuckled. "Hardly. They still find me to be this little kid running around my dad's office playing with the toys he had his secretary go and buy."

"Why not start your own?"

"Without my dad, I'd be flat broke, so…no solution there."

"Same here."

"What, you're dad controls everything you do?"

"No, my mom. I started a company while in high school, clothes over bros. And I wasn't doing so well, so I finally called my mom and asked for her help and it's like she took over and made it her company."

"And you're living with her?"

"She has all the ideas. Without this, I'd never have my mother. We haven't always had the best relationship, it's been like non existent for the past…entire life."

"We have one thing in common."

"So, mystery man, do you have a name?"

"Yeah, I do."

Brooke sat there, waiting. "And that's when you share that valuable information."

"No."

The cab stopped, Brooke sort of recognized the neighborhood.

"This is it."

"Yeah, the sign…Merriment Avenue, that's a good idea."

"Thanks…mystery man, you saved me." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Your welcome, Brooke."

"Davis."

"What?"

"My name is Brooke Davis."

"So when I see you on a billboard I can remember you and remember that I helped you find your way in LA."

"Yeah, and maybe one day I can see your movie on a TV screen and find out what your name is."

Brooke opened the front door, forgetting the house looked more like a hotel lobby.

"Mom?"

She came down, dressed in a business suit and looked like her usual self…frustrated. "Hey Brooke, your flight was okay."

"Yeah, I had a little bit of trouble finding my way here, but I got some help."

"Good, I was wondering where you were, I had you on the schedule for fifteen minutes ago?"

"You scheduled your daughter in?"

"Yes, we have meetings set up and I had to know when you would be here so we can have the meetings with both of us here."

"Oh, okay."

"So, how are you?"

"Tired. I just want to take a bath and relax."

"No time for that…there's a meeting in an hour."

"Mom, I just got here. I need time to rest."

"Brooke, those who build a business don't rest. Those who rest never know a business. Think about it."

Brooke tried to fight back but knew that Victoria knew what she was talking about…or seemed to. Brooke knew how to draw and what's in style. But beyond that, she's pretty clueless.

During the meetings Brooke gained a new talent…keeping her eyes open and nodding off at the same time. So many numbers and ideas, they all were boring her.

"So, what do you think?" Victoria sat in front of her.

Brooke sat up in her chair. "It's great."

"Good, because I already signed off on everything."

"Wait, you signed off? I thought this was my company, I make the decisions, I distinctly remember you saying that."

"Honey, it's business. Fifty-fifty. You'll see, once you get more in the business, you'll see. Just don't worry that pretty little head of yours."

"Mom, since you're doing the meetings, making the decisions, what am I doing?"

"The clothes. Without those designs, we have no company. Cheer up, your life is about to change, you'll see."

That night Brooke was sitting in her bed trying to fall asleep, but kept thinking about her misadventures in the city. She felt excited about thinking if she'd ever see that guy again…too bad she doesn't even know his name. How is that possible to ever see him again. It's not like they walk the same routes. She got her sketchpad out and started looking at her designs.

"Great, I left my pens in my bag." She got up and the sketchpad fell in the floor. "Great, wonderful day, could things get worse?"

A piece of paper fell out. "Hmm, what's this?" She said out loud.

_Julian…yeah, my name is Julian…shocked? Speak if you dare…_

Brooke smiled and dialed the number written below the cryptic note.

"Hi Brooke Davis."

"Hi Julian…whatever your last name is."

"That comes later. So, I guess you found the note."

"Yeah, but why so cryptic. I mean, saying your name isn't so personal."

"Because calling me would say that you cared. Not calling would make me know that not giving my name didn't make any difference."

"Hmm, who taught you that trick."

"I've been around a lot of people who kiss up because of who my dad is. I've learned how to get around."

"So, what are you up to."

"Talking to a really beautiful girl in the middle of the night…oh, and waiting for my dad's meeting to be over?"

"It's like almost midnight, meetings still?"

"Yeah, he's an all-nighter kind of guy. Never sleeps."

"But you have to be there?"

"Well since I made a comment about wanting to be a producer, I have to be at the meetings, be like the other producers. So I guess that means no sleep for me."

"That will be my life…" Brooke paused when she heard background noise. "The meeting got out?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna let you go to sleep, and my dad is coming towards me. Night sleeping beauty."

Brooke played along. "Goodnight prince charming."

Paul looked at Julian.

"Fall asleep again."

"I might have. It's pretty late."

"The life of a producer."

"If I was living the life of a producer, I'd be in the meetings and not twiddling my thumbs outside on the couch."

"Are you saying you don't want to be a producer."

"You know what, just forget it. I don't want to be a producer because all I do is sit around here and do nothing. So forget it."

"Then what will you do with your life? You have to make decisions."

"I could be more productive as a shoe salesman."

"As long as it fits just right, as your mother says."

"Don't bring her into this."

"What has gotten into you?" He saw Julian start to walk away. "Julian, don't walk out on this conversation."

"You taught me how."

Julian walked out of the building.


	2. Chapter 2

One year later…

Brooke said goodbye to one person and hello to another…the approval of the magazine cover.

"Who is that?"

"Her name is Kenzie…something, she's a new model from New York."

"She's really thin, did you airbrush her?"

"No, this is the way it is. She's just really thin."

"I told you countless times, I want healthy models on my magazine covers…not ones that look like they could be on the cover of US Weekly with anorexic spread across their face. Anorexia is a disease, not a fashion statement."

"Fine…we could go with the plus size model."

"And what do you consider plus size?"

"She's like a six."

Brooke's mouth dropped open. "Suddenly I became a plus size? Get the six, dump the zero…or I will find a new magazine editor."

"Got it."

Victoria set the coffee on her desk.

"I see you're still on the Weight Watchers campaign. Kenzie looked amazing."

Brooke shifted in her chair. "And what is amazing to you, mother? The idea that a girl eats right, is healthy or the fact that she looks good on a magazine cover."

"It sells magazines Brooke."

"That's not the type of money that I want. You should know how it bothers me to see that. You were the one who saw me go through that pain of thinking I was fat for so many years…but I shouldn't be surprised, you did nothing. You were the one to encourage it. A pound, here a pound there…pretty soon you can be the thinnest cheerleader."

"I never did that."

"Actions speak louder than words, mother."

"That reminds me…Nick will meet you at the hotel at nine…the party starts at ten and you should probably stay a couple of hours…get as many photos taken, talking about your designs as much as possible."

"Wait, Nick who?"

"Nick Lachey…remember, you two are hosting the After Party of the Music Awards…it's been planned for months."

"Mother, Chase is going to be here."

"Chase? Oh please, Brooke…he's living in Tree Hill working minimum wage at some trailer park ice cream parlor. I don't call that a reason to spend money flying him in and having to spend more money grooming him."

"I can't believe you. Ever since I asked for help, you have turned me into…you. Chase is my boyfriend, he's not yours…you don't have to like him."

"Good, because I don't."

"And surprise, he's already here…he came in last night."

"Brooke, I thought you were up late working."

"I was…Chase was there, too. I can work and be with Chase…that's never been a problem. He inspires me."

"No wonder your first line was all about jeans and t-shirts and no couture."

"And it's a no wonder the things you were are gray…like the color of stone…like the stone cold heart beating in your chest."

"Brooke, I have helped you build a multi million dollar company in one year…less than a year actually. And all you have for me is disrespect and distain."

"You give what you get." Brooke shut her computer off. "I'm going to the party…with Chase, not Nick. And since you arranged this date, you can un-arrange it."

Julian walked into his room and saw a suit draped over the bed.

"I guess I'm going to a party."

His father's secretary came in. "You have your suit there, the shoes are arriving any moment now. Your father said to be at the party no later than nine. The party starts at ten and he wants to get a head start on showing you to everyone, getting you to know everyone."

"Sometimes I think I'm his son just for the tax write offs."

"Oh and your date will be here at eight-thirty."

"My date?"

"A daughter of one of your father's colleagues." She looked at her notes. "Her name is…Sherri."

"Sherri Holden, daughter of Edward Holden, my father's best friend in the business."

Clarissa checked her clipboard. "Last name Holden…I guess so."

"Tell me Clarissa, does my dad ever treat you like more than a secretary? Like do nice things for you?"

"Minus the great pay for being treated like crap when something goes wrong…no."

"I thought so…thanks for the suit."

"Sure, no problem."

Julian made his way down the giant staircase from the third floor. His date was standing in the living room looking bored…a look he has mastered his way out of very well.

"Sherri."

She turned around. "Julian, hey. Did you know we were going to this thing together before today?"

"I didn't know an hour ago."

"Oh, ok…so this isn't so awkward. I found out on the way over here."

"It's fun that our lives are planned out for us."

"Yeah, why even struggle to plan a future since everything is laid out for us…dictated by business partners we'll never meet."

"Our own little movie. We're the actors in the play about our lives, yet we don't write it or have input on how it ends."

"See, you're go the producer thing down already."

Riding in the limo, the crickets could be heard at a deafening level…Julian had no idea what to say to Sherri and she didn't know what to say either.

Sherri spoke first. "Shouldn't we start talking to show that we know something about each other."

"Sure. What do you want to know."

"Where did you grow up?"

"In LA…born and raised…you?"

"North Dakota…I'm all about horses, the Midwest and tornadoes."

"Well in a natural disaster, I can depend on you."

"Any earthquakes keep you up at night."

"I've been through a couple, but nothing like what's been on TV or in the news."

"Do you have a girlfriend…or is that too personal?"

"I met this girl about a year ago…helped her find her way around LA…haven't seen her unclose since."

"Wait…up close?"

"The famous designer, Brooke Davis…on all the magazines, billboards that you can find."

"And handbags." Sherri showed him the label on her bag. "I love her designs actually."

"She's supposed to come to this thing."

"And that's the reason why you're going?"

"Reason why I know I'll be on a mission. My father is making me go."

"My friend's birthday back home is today, I promised to be at her party and I had to break her heart and tell her I had to make an appearance at some party. She calls me superficial. And I can't blame her."

"An hour into this thing, our parents will have forgotten about us. If I don't find Brooke, we bail and grab dinner…on me."

"Sounds nice…it's a deal." They shook hands.

Brooke's limo arrived at the back of the building. She never likes to deal with the press and Victoria feels she'd give away all the secrets, they both agreed she would always arrive in the back.

Victoria met Brooke on the other side.

"I talked to Nick, I said it was a misunderstanding about where to meet…he's waiting for you inside."

"Mother…I told you, Nick is not my date…Chase is, or was supposed to be. It doesn't matter, I don't want to be with Nick…ever."

"Just be nice to him."

"Mom, you know the minute I get a photo taken with him, even standing beside him, we'll be dating, married and I'll be having his kids by tomorrow morning."

"As long as it's in good news spirits."

Brooke walked in…saw Nick immediately.

"Hi…sorry about the confusion…really."

"Yeah, no sweat. Seriously, I was told about this 'date' this morning."

"So we have an arranged date…before we know it, arranged marriage and probably have our kids picked out for us."

"I have a girlfriend."

"Good, because I have a boyfriend, that my mother would rather see working in the construction yard then fifty feet near me."

"I'm gonna go get a drink, want anything?"

"No…I'm good, thanks."

Brooke walked around, tried to find anyone she recognized. Usually there was one person she could talk to and make herself feel more comfortable.

"Hey, Brooke Davis."

She turned around, smiled. "Julian…with no last name…the mystery man. How are you?"

"Doing well…you look amazing."

"Thanks…that suit brings out your eyes."

They starred at each other. "So, you come with anyone."

"Yeah…Nick…he's getting a drink or something. Did you come with anyone?"

"Yeah, umm…" Julian cringed. "She's over there."

"And you totally did a name drop."

"It was all set up, really, I found out I was going with her a few hours ago."

"I think this fairytale just got interesting. I was supposed to come with my boyfriend, however my mother does not approve, so I'm here with some celebrity."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah. His name is Chase, high school boyfriend…"

"You know, I promised Sherri a dance, I'll catch up with you later."

A slow song came on, Brooke sighed. "Nick doesn't seem to be finding his way back. Dance with me?"

"Some other time, I'm sure Sherri is looking for me."

"Okay…have fun." She smiled.

Brooke started walking around and found Nick…laughing and carrying on with another girl.

"What a creep. He's supposed to be my fake date, unbelievable." Her phone vibrated, she saw Chase's name on the caller ID, she rushed to be outside. "Hey…how's my boy feeling?"

"Your boy has a hundred and some fever and can't get out of bed. How's the party."

"Boring and my fake date found someone more interesting than me.""Ouch…I wish I was there."

"So do I, I'd have someone to talk to."

"Come on Brooke, in high school there was someone always waiting to talk to you. It might be a different city, but it's the same girl."

"I don't know about that. Sometimes I think I'm turning into my mother."

"Let's hope not, just be strong, stand up for you…like you did for Rachel when telling the truth about the calculus test."

"Something tells me that no one's really gonna like my story about how I bailed my friend out of suspension because I was the thief."

"I'd still dance with you all night."

Some reason Brooke's mind turned to Julian, she smiled and heard Chase calling her name. "Oh, there was some background noise distracting me. I'm gonna let you get some sleep and I'll talk to you all about when I get back."

"I can't wait."


	3. Chapter 3

Julian was sitting at his desk. Everything was a mess. His father was in meetings all day and Julian was the one to do his day to day work. He had to admit, as much as it pained him, his father was a hard worker. He looked up when someone knocked on his door.

"Hey Julian."

"Hey Sherri…nice to see someone not in a suit ready to tell me what I'm doing wrong."

She sat across from the desk. "Looks like you have your hands full."

"Yeah, I'm picking up the slack so my father can be in meetings all day and not get behind."

"And you got behind."

His voice changed. "Just…a little. Besides, as long as I have half of it done by lunch, I'm okay."

Sherri pointed to her watch, Julian looked at cell phone time. "I missed lunch didn't I?"

"Looks like it."

"Oh well, I wanted this job, I might as well act like it. So…why did you come by…not that I don't mind having someone to talk to."

"The party, you were okay, then you talked to Brooke and you weren't the same. I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I don't know. I thought about her constantly since I met her a year ago, and I finally get the chance to talk to her again and she has a boyfriend. And you know, I'm not really surprised. Beautiful girl in LA, she's not gonna stay single for long."

"I looked up Brooke online, I was curious. And she didn't meet that guy in LA. He was her boyfriend in high school."

"What? What are you talking about?"

Sherri pulled out the printed article, handed it to him. "She did an interview about six months ago, some fashion magazine. They asked about her boyfriend and his name is Chase and they met while she was in high school…Tree Hill High School. So it's lasted a long time."

"She never told me when I talk to her that night on the phone."

"Sometimes if things aren't going so great, the girl meets a new guy and decides to not say anything about a boyfriend just to see how it goes."

"If they're still together, things must be going pretty great."

"This might sound horrible, but if you're ever wanting even a fake date, I'm around."

"You know Sherri, if I wasn't so swamped in paperwork, I might take you up on it."

Julian's phone lines started ringing, Sherri showed herself out.

Hours later, Julian finally filed the last bit of paperwork in the files. He looked up to his father watching him.

"Yeah, it's all done, you can sign a few things later."

"Julian I didn't have any meetings today. I actually was in my office wondering how you were doing."

"Then why give me a month of work to do in one day."

"Because it was done to me by the owner of the company when I came here. I didn't give this paperwork as…punishment or to make you feel less than worthy of this job. But this is what a producer does, paperwork, making sure everyone gets paid, making sure the…production…goes the way it needs to go. I'd say you passed."

"So this was a test."

"Of sorts, yes."

"So, what I get this nice hat to say I'm a producer now."

"No, you get to run your own production. There's a made for TV movie being filmed, written by a teenager named Samantha Walker. You'll meet her tomorrow."

"I'm producing a teen film?"

"It's not anywhere close to the teen film you're relating to."

"Then what is it?"

He put the script in his hands. "Look it over, you'll see what I mean. You have a flight tomorrow morning."

"To where?"

"North Carolina."

"For how long?"

"Four months. That's enough time for the movie to be filmed, edited and completely finished."

"So that's it. You ship me off for four months and I come back to…?"

"We'll see what happens on this production."

Brooke unzipped her suitcase to put in her last minute items, her phone would not stop ringing.

"Hey Chase."

"Figures, the minute I feel great and want to come to LA, you're coming back here."

"As long as my mother doesn't find out that I'm not in Milan, everything will be fine."

"So when does your flight get in?"

"In the afternoon, probably. It's about six and a half hours. Probably evening. I can't wait to see you."

"Me either."

Brooke looked up to see her mother coming. "Uh oh, mom on the prowl…gotta go…love you."

"So how is the boy from the trailer park."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Chase is doing okay. He got over his thing with the flu, if you care."

"Good for him and I don't. I had Melanie type up your itinerary for Milan…it's all complete, even bathroom breaks."

"It's Millie, not Melanie, Melissa…or Maggie…it's Millie."

"Oh, whatever."

"You did make sure she has a ticket, right? I know that you 'forgot' about her last time."

"Millie will be staying here."

"No…no, no and finally, no. Millie is coming with me. I'll just get her a ticket myself." Brooke started to get her laptop out.

"No need for that. I already have her booked up for the next few months."

"Mother, you barely know her name, I would never expect you to give her something."

"Brooke, the more distractions you have in Milan the more chances you are to…" Victoria paused. "Never mind."

"To what, screw it up. Because you have it in your head that a year after creating this company, MY COMPANY with MY NAME you think I can still screw it up!"

"Actually, yes. That's why instead of Millie going, I will be going."

"You? Mother, I can barely stand to be in a meeting with you, please don't put me in a place where I can't escape."

"I'll assume that is a joke."

"Assume away, and the ass part, totally on you."

"I'll expect you in Milan tomorrow morning, I'll fly in tonight so we won't have to fly together."

"Sure, thanks."

"And don't forget, we're staying…"

"Mom, itinerary, all here." She held up her binder.

"I'll see you tomorrow for the meetings. Oh, and don't wear anything like…that."

"What's wrong with what I got on?" Brooke looked at her pants suit.

"You look like you're thirty. The company wants Clothes over Bros cutting edge designs, not frumpy old designs."

"Then I'm guessing they're glad you're not Brooke. Because you are old, frumpy and you wear cutting edge clothes."

Clarissa knocked on Julian's front door. She heard stumbling and knew Julian's alarm clock didn't go off.

He opened up the door, rubbing his left eye, barely having the one open.

"Hey Clarissa, I…"

"Let's run through the excuses. You forgot to set your alarm clock, your alarm clock broke after you threw it up against the wall. Oh, and my favorite line is…'oh, that meeting was today'."

"Okay, I know I have a track record of not being irresponsible."

"Reason why I'm here."

"I'm glad you're not my father."

"You should be. He made these wonderful outlines of every single second of what you will be doing in Tree Hill. I think he even included bathroom breaks."

"That's my father…always the responsible one."

"Well, you'll have two months of a father free zone."

"Not once is he gonna check out and see how I'm doing, install a camera in the office?"

"Julian, your father gave you this project because he's having surgery?"

"On what?"

"His heart…"

Julian interrupted. "Are they gonna pump blood into to make sure it's not really stone cold."

"Julian, your father is having a bypass surgery."

He stopped completely, looked at her. "Bypass?"

"Yeah. Your father said that since your mom is gone, he didn't want you to lose another parent, even if he is mostly an absentee parent."

"He said that."

"Not those exact words, but…"

"Yeah, he didn't say it."

"He didn't even want you to know, so I'm just here to make sure you get to the airport on time."

"Sure."

An hour later, Julian carried his bags and Clarissa had a few of his things as well. As usual, he was running late and was rushing to get a taxi.

Brooke checked the flight schedule.

"Great, delayed. I shouldn't be surprised, every flight I'm on, delayed…I have a great track record. I should have a big sign, if you sit with me your flight is delayed." She put her earphones on and listened to her IPOD.

Julian rushed up to the monitors.

"Delayed…good, at least I'm not late."Clarissa finally caught up to him. "When did you get in shape?"

"The last thing I want to do is wait for the next flight when I overslept on the first one."

"I'm going to go make sure the bags are loaded…"

"Nah, I'll do it."

"But that's my job."

"Clarissa, I'm capable of checking myself in for the flight, I'll be right back. Ten minutes later, without looking up, Clarissa held out Julian's wallet… "Just don't mention this."

Brooke called Millie. "Hey, how's the store?"

"It's good, kind of slow. I told your mother that business was great and we sold four dresses."

"Four dresses? Millie, she checks inventory…"

"Well, what she doesn't know now won't kill her."

"Unfortunately."

"I thought you would be in the air by now."

"Me too, but as my flight status goes…constantly delayed."

"Anything going on in the airport."

Brooke looked around. "Some cute guy checking in at the flight area. Nothing new."

"I now have customers…have fun and call me when you get there."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Okay…mom."

Millie paused. "What an evil thing to say."

"But you're the good mom, the one who doesn't hither and hiss."

"Thanks, I feel better now."

"I'll call you when I get there."

Hours later, Julian finally settled into the hotel room.

"Think it's too late to call…" He looked at the contact information. "You have got to be kidding me."

"What, kidding who?"

"Brooke Davis is the designer on this film."

"Yeah, turns out she's a local and has a good feel for everything." Clarissa studied Julian. "Do you know her?"

"I met her a year ago in LA, I helped her find her home. I saw her at a party."

"It might not be too awkward…or will it?" Clarissa went back to her laptop.

"It's awkward…I like her."

"I'm sure she's nice, why is…oh, so you really like her?"

"Yeah. I met her and had this great phone chat with her…turns out she had a boyfriend…"

"So this is awkward because there is a girl out there you can't have and turns out, you have to work with her."

"It's not like that."

"Sure it's not. I'm sure everything will be…perfect." She started to laugh.

"You're going back to LA with that smirk."

"Sure I am. You'd be lost without me Julian."

"I'd find my way."

She closed her laptop. "Okay Mr. Responsible, where is your cell phone?"

He looked in his pocket…"Ah…wait, other one." He looked in the other pocket. "Okay, where is it?"

She held it up. "While you were going on and on about how you don't like Brooke Davis, I took it from the desk. Knowing very well you wouldn't see it."

"You are a cruel and unusual person."

"Yeah, I know…and it's great."

Julian pulled the covers back. "I'll call her tomorrow, it's been a long day."

"Sure, I'll put a reminder on your phone."

Julian closed his eyes. "You're so good to me."

"Yeah, I am." She smiled over at him, watching him finally relax.


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke walked into the store, taking everything in. She had missed this place more than she had realized. Millie was just finishing with a customer and ran over.

"Brooke! You're back!"

They hugged. "It's great to be back. I mean New York is great and all, but Tree Hill is my home. I miss knowing where everything is and who everyone is. I had paparazzi and people starring at me all the time. At least if they stare at me here, then I know something is wrong. So, how are things…how is Mouth?"

"Mouth?"

"Marvin…boy you fell in love with at Tric."

"Oh, Marvin, he's…not around."

"Millie, what does not around mean. You are still together, right?"

"Well, he should be the one to tell you that, considering he's making all the decisions for us these days."

"Wait, what happened?"

"Since Marvin owns the apartment, he has this idea that all the decisions should be made by him. Really, putting up curtains is a big deal for him."

"Millie, he can't be that bad. Maybe they're really bad curtains."

"They're from your new line."

"Oh, well…Mouth might just be a bit grouchy. Have you talked to him."

"Tried and tried and, oh, don't forget, I tried again. We just aren't making this work."

"Is this because you two aren't…" Brooke made suggestions with her hands.

"Eww! No, that is so not it…or do you think it is?"

"I know Mouth isn't like Lucas or Nathan who are very experienced in that area…so I doubt that it. Mouth understands you, and your feelings towards…that."

"Well, enough about my drama…there was a cute guy in her earlier, asked about you."

"Me? I haven't been here in a year."

"He left his number. Said you two would be working together on a movie? I said he had to be crazy, no movie would ever film here." Brooke slid over the script outline. "Now I feel like an idiot."

"He's the producer of the film. I'm designing the clothes since I grew up in Tree Hill and know what this town has. And you know, clothes over bros did do quite well last year, so maybe that's it."

"He said he'd be back, so maybe you should hang around a bit."

"Sure, I can rearrange a few things."

"But this is way it's been…I kind of like it."

"Not the store itself, just a few things in the back…call me if the guy comes back."

"Sure."

Millie went out to straighten a few things and the door opened.

"Hi, welcome to Cl…hi again."

"Hey, any chance Brooke is here?"

"Yeah, just got here. I'll go get her."

Julian looked around at a few things, studied the clothes, he knew she had style. He looked over to see her coming towards him.

"You really look different without a map in front of you and screaming at me to find your home."

"And you look…the same."

"We need to start working on the look of the movie…the office is just a few blocks from here."

"Julian, it's nice of you to come over here. But I have the outline production done, nothing needs to be changed. I'll fax everything over to my office and the designs will be here by the end of next week."

"And you're so sure that everything will be perfect…without meeting the writer or the editor, or me?"

"You, I've met you…so what else is there?"

"I want you to meet the writer, she's a senior at Tree Hill High."

"A high school girl wrote this?"

"I thought you knew that, reason for wanting to take the project."

"Yeah, sure, whatever…so, where is she?"

"Waiting for us, in the gym. I told her I'd find out and be right over."

"Why not meet in the office."

"Because she feels more comfortable at school, she's sixteen."

"Fine." Brooke walked over and grabbed her purse and keys off the desk. "Let's go…I'll drive."

"Yes ma'am."

Sam sat on the bleachers and dropped her bag on the ground. The gym was hot and no sign of an air conditioner. The cheerleaders and basketball team were already finished their practice, meaning her comedy hour has ended. She looked over to see two people coming towards her.

"I'm guessing you're the people that will make me a star."

"Maybe, depends on the script." She extended her hand. "I'm Brooke Davis, fashion designer. She took back her hand seeing that Sam would not reciprocate.

"And I'm Julian, producer and I'm guessing you're Samantha Walker."

"The one and only. So, you dress me and you do the entire look, who's the director."

"To be determined."

"Great, I can see this project going far. Maybe we can sit next to that Jeff Foxworthy guy and get noticed and pretend we care about the Emmy Awards." Sam flung her bag over her shoulder. "I'm out of here."

Brooke got her phone out and Julian started to follow her. "Stop!"

She slowly came to a stop, turned around. "So, you have another way to keep me here. I signed a contract for a director, do you see one?"

"What, are you like sixteen? You have to have a parent sign a contract. Where are they?"

"My dad is a deadbeat and never him and my mom works at a coffee shop…she gave me up when I was a baby, I've been in foster care ever since. So parents are kind of limited in my world."

"Are you emancipated."

"Yeah sure, my parents have to sign that and again, not going to happen there."

"Fine, walk away, it's what you're good at." He turned around and started walking back to Brooke.

Sam stopped at the door, not letting this go. "What makes you so sure you really know me from some screen play. I wrote that crap story for a class, I could have been lying. I could have made the entire thing up. I mean, do I look like some Homeless to Harvard story to you?"

Julian looked her up and down. "No, you look like a scared teenager who would rather do anything, even make a movie without a director then go back to the life that she calls her own. I bet you don't even have plans for tomorrow."

"Congratulations, producer guy, you unlocked the secret of my mysterious identity. I hope you and Foxy Brown have a great life together."

Brooke looked up from her text message. "Wait, Foxy Brown, but I'm not…"

"I didn't say you were. But really. The buttons go up further so you can button them. They do make skirts longer for people like you. And whatever eyeliner you use…get another one. Or maybe you want to look like a girl on the corner."

Brooke started to come towards her, Julian stopped her. "You came, so that means you either care or have no where else to go. So you have two options. "Walk out that door and the entire thing is off and you continue living the way you are. Or trust us to make your story better than you think it is. Your choice."

Sam stood there, looking at both of them. "Do I have a choice in the director."

"Sure."

"Do I have final input on everything…down to what color a bedroom is."

"Absolutely."

"Sure. I have nothing else to do."

Brooke was fiddling with her phone. "It's frozen or something, I keep trying to send a message, but it won't send. I hate technology." Sam walked over, held her out her hand. "And what do you want."

"I can fix your phone."

"Seriously, this is a four hundred dollar top of the line phone, no one can fix it."

Sam grabbed her from her and pressed a few buttons. "Here, message sent."

"Wait, how did you do that?"

"Your cell phone was set up to where you can't send messages long distance."

"Oh, thanks."

"Your welcome."

After Julian dropped Sam off at her foster parents, he came back to the office, Brooke was still working.

"Do you ever sleep?"

"Not when I'm working."

"It's been a long day, we can finish this up in the morning."

"I never leave the office until everything is done. That's why I'm known for pulling all-nighters."

Julian set in his chair, caught the picture on her desk out of the corner of his eye. "How is he?"

"How is who?"

"Chase?"

"He's good, I'm seeing him tomorrow. He's making…" She looked at his expression. "You probably don't care."

"Brooke, I care…it's just hard hearing you get so excited about a different guy in your life."

"I know it's been a long time, but I'm really sorry I didn't say anything about Chase. I didn't think you felt anything for me, other than hate for the way I treated you."

"When you called me, I thought that we might have had some connection. I thought about you for a long time. And then we both were at the party. I was hopeful, and then you had a date and then said you had a boyfriend."

"Yeah…you'd like him."

Julian sighed. "No, I wouldn't."

"He's really a great guy."

"Brooke, you could date anybody, and I wouldn't like him."

"I hope we can still work together…maybe even have a friendship?"

"Brooke, when the production is over, I'm back in LA…and you seem to be here. So when I'm gone…whatever we might have, it'll be over with. You can go back to being who you are and I'll do the same."

Julian walked out of the office and Brooke ignored her cell phone vibrating.

Sam walked into the office early the next morning, Julian was writing something down.

He looked up. "Sam…it's really early…shouldn't you be in school."

"I have a study hall first period, it's not required that I show up."

"So, what's up?"

"I'm sorry I treated you like I did yesterday."

"And this doesn't sound rehearsed at all."

"I rehearsed it last night, I tend to ramble on and on when I'm not prepared."

"I accept your apology. So, are you gonna be honest and not a smart ass?"

"Sure. I'll try anyway, I've never been good at not speaking my mind."

"It's a good thing, you should use it."

Brooke walked in carrying her coffee, stopped when she saw Sam.

Sam turned around. "Hey Brooke…I really do like your outfit."

Brooke was surprised. "Thanks…I hope."

"I have to go, I sort of lied about the study hall thing. I'm late for Math."

Julian gave her a look. "At least you're telling the truth…eventually."

"Sure, why not. And since we're being so truthful…this sexual tension you two have, it's really…really…annoying. I mean just get over whatever fight you're having and just have some sex or something. Seriously, the vibes can be felt out in the hallway."

Brooke set her bag down.

"So how was Miss Sunshine this morning?"

"Honest…very honest apparently."

"Oh and the sex thing, never going to happen."

"You bought it up."

"Well, I'm not going to anymore. This is strictly a business relationship, nothing more."

Julian laughed to himself. "Okay."

"What was that laugh about."

Julian stood up, stood in front of her…close enough to hear her heart racing. "If I wanted to have sex with you…we would have the minute you walked into this office yesterday."

Brooke stood up against her desk, not really sure about what to think…her heart was still racing.


End file.
